Gameplay
The gameplay of ''Wargame'' consists of deploying and commanding units on the battlefield in real time. This type of gameplay is usually referred to as real-time strategy (RTS), but due to the lack of base building and resource management, it is also referred to as real-time tactics (RTT). The gameplay of Wargame is very similar to Eugen Systems's previous game, R.U.S.E, since both games utilize the IRISZOOM, which allows players to view the units and the battlefield in stunning detail, which is similar to ''World in Conflict'''s MassTech Game Engine. Morale The morale of a unit affects its accuracy, firing rate, and speed. Zones Zones are strategic areas on the map in which players must capture by using command vehicles to gain command points to deploy more units and dominance over the battlefield. If both sides have a command vehicle on the map the sector will stay neutral. Deck Decks are a major feature in the game, which allows the player to create their own NATO or Warsaw Pact armies. For players to add units into their decks, they must first complete objectives from the campaign, AI skirmishes, or multiplayer matches to earn stars, which is the currency to unlock new units and their variants. Starting from Airland Battle, the stars are no longer used. Instead, there are more complex limitations on what kind of units one can deploy, depending on deck type, nationality, era, etc. Game modes The four game modes in Wargame: European Escalation and Wargame: AirLand Battle are Destruction, Siege, Conquest, and Economy. They can be played as Confrontation (NATO vs PACT), NATO (NATO vs NATO OpFor), or PACT (PACT vs PACT OpFor). Destruction In this mode, players will have to eliminate the opposing team in order to win the round. Capturing zones increases income. Rate of requisition of units is dynamic, can be slowed by destroying or contesting enemy positions or increased by capturing more zones. Siege There are two teams, the defenders in the center of the battlefield, and the attackers around the map. The defender in the center will have to fend off and eliminate the attackers, while the attackers will have to eliminate all of the defenders forces. This game mode is technically the same as Destruction. Conquest The Conquest Game Mode uses different mechanics in the two iterations of the game. The common point is that victory can be achieved from control of map locations regardless of the balance of units lost and destroyed. In Wargame: AirLand Battle Conquest (see main article) the Objective Zones have the same area and positions as in the other W:ALB game modes, but reward the controlling side with Victory Points instead of Command Points. Reinforcements are purchased with Command Points accumulating at an unchanged pace default being (+7) irrespective of Zone control. Income ''is typically higher than in Economy and Destruction during the earlier moments of the game and typically slower in later phases of the game. Allowing for higher point units to be obtained early such as a plane to support forces within the first two minutes. In '''Wargame: European Escalation Conquest (see main article)' '''players will have to capture a certain of "Victory Sectors" (small circular strategic points) scattered around the map. If a player and his side reach the certain amount of Victory Sectors they have to capture, that players side will be granted victory. Zones provide income the same as in Destruction. Economy The players will have to control territory in order to obtain the most requisition points. Victory points and requisition points are shared so deploying more troops will increase time to victory. Required points for victory decrease over time, meaning the game '''time can be dynamic. Economy mode is a hybrid of Destruction and Conquest gameplay. Which was introduced in the commander DLC in European Escalation. Where income is dynamic and dependent on player choices and eb and flow of game. Players are rewarded for Zone control with more income, allowing for momentum to be gained. The map values are shared with Destruction. See Also *Maps Category:Gameplay